1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security devices and more particularly to devices for interrupting a telephone pattern indicative of vacancy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice for burglars to observe the daily habits of their intended victims in order to determine the duration of vacancy of the victims' residences in planning their burglaries. Periods of occupancies and vacancies, presence and absence of their automobile, and periods of light and darkness within their residences are noted. These are all externally observable manifestations or indicators of occupancy or vacancy. Usually the burglar will be more confident in his knowledge of vacancy of the premises he plans to burglarize if he had some indication from within the victim's residence as to vacancy or occupancy. This knowledge is almost always acquired by telephoning the victim's residence over a period of time that he suspects that the residence is unoccupied for several days or longer to make certain or to establish a pattern of vacancy since unknown members of the intended victim's family may be present or in occupancy. If the telephone is answered or a busy signal is encountered indicating that the telephone is in use, the presence of someone in the residence is thereby presumed and the burglar will postpone or abandon his plan to commit a burglary or to "break-in" that particular residence. Since no clear pattern of vacancy can be established, he will abandon his plans to burglarize that particular residence.